Our Family  A Drabble Fic
by pleasestopstalkingme
Summary: Drabble 5 is up! My cute little monster is angwy!
1. Drabble 1: My little Uchiha Monster

Hei, people! I have started a drabble series! It's basically the marriage and family life of SasuSaku. I dont know why but, I really like the family category.

So, this series is dedicated to all the fans of Sasusaku who loves the fiction life of their family.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. Seriously.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke-kun's POV)<p>

Ohayo. My name Sasuke Uchiha. I am the CEO of the Uchiha Enterprises Company. I am a handsome gentleman (though, not so gentle in bed) with a beautiful wife who has the figure of an hourglass (maybe a little bigger at the top of the hourglass, if you get what I mean).

Her name is Sakura Uchiha. Such a sexy name. Ah.

Anyway.

We have been married for five years and have created a beautiful baby boy; Uchiha Kiseki.

He is one year old, with chubby cheeks and has inherited the full Uchiha features; raven hair, onyx eyes, hn and other crap like that.

Now you must be doing, "AAAAWWW"s and "OOWW"s and "OOOHHHH"s, but please stop there! He's not that innocent as he seems.

He is a fully fledged demon in Henge No Jutsu of a cute, chubby, innocent and pretty angel.

For instance, let's have a look at this situation I am in middle of, right now.

Before I tell you the situation, I want all of you to know that, I NEVER let anyone touch my hair, let alone play with it.

Not even Sakura. Okay, maybe times when we make love, I let her grip my hair. (Let's not mention other _things_ I let her grip.) It's really erotic when she does that. Totally.

Anyway.

Currently, I am lying on the bed, on my stomach, with a one year old Kiseki on top of my upper back. He is playing with my hair as he laughs and giggles, as if he had never seen anything more fascinating than my chicken ass hair. I groaned with annoyance as he pulled on my chicken ass.

How did I get in this situation?

Here's how.

_**Flashback.**_

"_Oh... Sakura. You feel soo good… Oh yes, baby. Ride me. Like that. Oh god, you are so tight and so so sexy! Oh god baby, keep riding me. I'm…I'm gonna come-"_

_**Flashback end.**_

Sorry, technical error. That wasn't the one I was talking about. Though, that was a good memory. Ah, she's so sexy!

Anyway, here is the right one.

_**Flashback.**_

_Yesterday, we were in the living room. Sakura sat next to me on the couch as she read some medical book. I shuffled through the channels on TV as Kiseki sat on my lap and investigated his newly bought colorful blocks. _

_It was only matter of minutes and he got bored of the blocks and started jumping on my lap to get my attention._

"_What's the matter, Kiseki?" I turned my gaze to him._

_His big and curious onyx eyes were fixed on my hair and his tiny hands reached upward and grabbed a fistful of my raven locks._

"_Ow..Ow..No, Kiseki. You are not supposed to do that."_

_I tried to get his hands away from my oh-so gorgeous hair but he only tightened the grip and laughed happily._

"_Kiseki.." I looked directly into his eyes and gave him a stern look._

_The grip loosened and tears gathered in his eyes as if threatening to spill._

"_Oh, N-no no no no.. Daddy mean it. Please don't-_

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

_-cry."_

_Tears poured down his cheeks as he screamed._

_I made an attempt to scoop him in my arms and sooth him, but his tiny toes were already touching the living room carpet. He cried his head off as he crawled across the carpet, __**away **__from me. He crawled towards the side of the coffee table and sat there crying._

_Sakura glanced from her book and sighed,"Go and fix him, Sasuke-kun. He is upset."_

_I made my way towards the crying one year old._

"_Look, Kiseki. Daddy is sorry. He didn't mean it, okay?" I tried comfort him any way I could but he only screamed and crawled towards Sakura. _

_He gripped her knees and balanced himself on his foot,"M-Mama!"_

_Wow._

_Then he doesn't even want to look at me._

_And I realized how hard-headed Uchihas can be._

_Sakura picked him up cradled the crying baby to her chest. I walked towards them and sat next Sakura on the couch. I wiped the tears from his wet cheek and rubbed gently._

"_Hey, Kiseki. Daddy is sorry, okay? He really loves you," I tried to wash away his disappointment. _

_The grumpy boy only sniffed and turned his head away from me._

_I sighed and Sakura laughed._

_What an Uchiha._

_**Flashback End.**_

Let's just say that he didn't even look at me throughout the day. How can a father tolerate his own buddle of joy hating him? Which brings me to this position right now.

"So, you finally let him play with your hair?" Sakura came through the bedroom door and lay next to us.

"Yeah, what can I do? The little monster would hate me." I groaned once more as he tugged at my hair.

Sakura giggled.

"But you know what," I looked at her beautiful emerald eyes. "You are a great father."

I smiled to her in return.

But then, I felt something wet and sticky on my scalp.

"Sak-Sakura. What is he doing? My scalp feels a little cool."

Sakura laughed.

"Your hair is in his mouth."

"WWHAT?" My eyes grew wide. "Sakura, take him off. He is sucking on my head?"

"No, silly! He is _kissing_ your head."

Then I remembered how he kissed. He would leave a big glob of saliva on my cheek when he kissed. You know, like the little babies' sloppy kisses.

"Still. There is saliva on my head!"

"But I can't take him off. He might get upset again. You can wash it later," Sakura gave me a peck on my lips and turned her attention to a medical book on the bedside table.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes, his movements stopped and I looked at the mirror to see what he was doing.

What I saw made my heart melt.

My little cute monster lay asleep on my back. His eyes were closed and he breathed evenly and peacefully.

Sakura saw this too and smiled.

I felt my lips curve a smile as I watched him lay peacefully.

However, peace was not an option in Uchiha family.

I felt my back get wet.

"Sak-Sakura, d-don't tell me he just-"

"I-I'm so sorry! He is on potty training, remember? He is not supposed to put his diaper on!"

He just urinated on me.

Oh.

Dear.

Lord.

* * *

><p>Authors Crap: Sooo, whattaya thank? hn?<p>

hehe. You could also check out my story Runaway if you like this one. I would really appreciate it.

So, do I get a review?


	2. Chapter 2:My little monster feels lonely

I'm BACK baby! Thankyou all for the reviews! I LOVE THEM SHOO MUCH!

Anyway. Here is another drabble. This one is dedicated to all the the reviewers of the prev chap.

Arigatou all for the support.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>(Sasuke-kun's POV)<p>

Ah! Finally got off from work. 11 hours of work has got my muscles too stiff. I need a massage.

.

.

Hn. I'm not only talking about my shoulder muscles, but the muscles between my legs too. A penis massage from my Sakura sounds so appealing right now. Gawd. I miss my wife too much. Maybe I should take a vacation. But if I did that, Itachi niisan might wash our family business with detergent, put it in the dryer, iron it and feed it as dog food.

Seriously. He is never serious about real life even if otou-san says otherwise. I take our family business very seriously.

Back to the muscles between my legs, I think it misses Sakura too much. We haven't been able to make our sweet love routine. Or the quickies we did before I went to work. Or the animalistic rough sexy sex we used to have.

Why you ask?

Remember that I described my toddler the previous chapter?

Hn? Ring any bells? Yeah, that innocently cute devil.

He has been taking up most of Sakura's time lately. It seems like he cannot live without her! He wants her beside him all the time. Even when he sleeps. I don't know how he knows when Sakura moves away from bed. But when she does, he starts crying his head off. Remember how thick-headed Kiseki was the prev chappy? Yeah, like that. Sometimes, I have a feeling that he does that on purpose. You know, to keep me away from Sakura.

Not to mention that he insists on sleeping on our bed every night and still drinks milk from his mother before sleeping. We informed the doctor too, but he says it's all natural and sees nothing wrong with a one-year old drinking its mother's milk.

WELL, I SEE EVERYTHING WRONG WITH THAT! I FEEL LIKE I AM WALKING WITH A PERMENENT BONER HERE AND THERE! AND I DEFINETELY CANNOT LIVE MASTURBATING WITH HER NAKED PICTURE IN MY WORK COMPUTER! – ahem, like I said, I take my _family business _very seriously.

I sighed and walked through the door of our apartment door.

I was greeted with the sight of my little baby and his mother, on the living room floor, coloring.

I watched as Kiseki held on to his crayon with his right hand and his other hand on the side of the sheet. He was coloring a big apple drawn by Sakura. His little brows furrowed with concentration as he tried to follow Sakura's guidance. He looks so cute!

"Ah-No… Remember, Mama said not to color outside. It won't look nice, baby. Watch how Mama does it…."

I definitely chose the right woman to start my family.

"Tadaima," I called and took off my shoes.

"Oh, Welcome home, Sasuke-kun," Ah- I wish she says that name over and over and over-

"DADA!"

-again.

As soon as my toddler saw me, he crawled to my feet quickly and stretched his chubby arms, gesturing me to pick him up. Hn, I guess my little guy missed me too.

I picked his little form and gave a chaste kiss on his head and smiled.

Sakura picked up his 'art' and showed me his work; I could see the black outline of the big apple and nothing else. Everything was colored red, including the leaf. Red color of the crayon stuck out from various ends of the apple and one corner of the sheets was crumpled. He did a good job for a one-year old, nonetheless.

"Wow. You really did this, Kiseki? Dada is so proud," I gave a kiss on his cheek and he gave a toothless grin. "Why don't you go and play in your playpen. Mama and Dada will be there in a minute."

I don't think he understood much, but when I pointed at the playpen and lowered him to the floor, he slapped his hands loudly on the carpet, all the while hurrying to play.

I brought my attention to the pink haired beauty of mine and gave her a long kiss on the lips.

"I missed you, you know." I mumbled and wrapped my arms around her possessively.

"I missed you too, Sasuke-kun,"

I kissed her deeply and she replied with same force. My hands started to roam around her smooth back as soon as I stuck my hand under her tank top. My member hardened and I rubbed my pelvis against hers.

She started to moan with our kisses, which was definitely not helping arousal. I stuck my hand under her bra and started fondling her curvy breast when my toddler screamed.

"MAMA!"

I groaned as I was forced to let go of her when she gave me a last peck on the lips and hurried to our son.

I raked my fingers through my hair and sighed in frustration. Just when would this end?

Dinner went the same as usual. I ate silently while I watched Kiseki making a big fuss over his meal. He sat on his high chair and pouted as Sakura tried her best to feed him.

"If you don't eat, you won't grow big, Kiseki. And Kiseki wants to grow big, right?" Sakura said and when he opened his mouth to protest, she shoved a spoonful of yams in his mouth.

Kiseki gulped it down and stared at her with watery eyes.

He always hated yams. But my mother insisted that yams were good for babies' health. If only she could see how Sakura is struggling…

Dinner ended and Sakura went to give Itachi a bath. I cleared the table and started washing the dishes.

By the time I washed all the dishes and went to our bedroom, Kiseki was in his PJs and drinking milk. Ah. The time I hate the most; watching my son drink milk from my wife's breast when I can't even touch it. Maybe I am getting jealous of my son.

Dear Lord.

I slipped out of my attire and slipped in to my sleeping boxers. I lay on our bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to calculate when Kiseki would go to sleep. I need to touch her so bad!

"How was work?" Sakura asked while playing with Kiseki's little fingers.

I turned to her and replied, " Same old. Itachi fired 5 of our employees because he didn't like their hair. Said something about not following Uchiha Company's hairstyle. They were good workers, though."

Sakura chuckled, "And father doesn't know any of that?"

I smiled to her in return, "Not a clue."

My gazed turned to Kiseki who let go of Sakura's breast and fell asleep. Sakura covered her breast and gave Kiseki a goodnight kiss on his forehead. I scooted near them and did the same before turning my attention to my wife. Seeing her, I could not help touch her creamy breast.

"Sasuke-kun! Kisseki is sleeping here. This is inappropriate!" she slapped my hand away.

I groaned again, "What do you expect me to do Sakura? My penis has been neglected for a month! A MONTH! Do you realize how painful that is? And Kiseki is being too clingy with you that you don't have time for me!"

To my surprise, Sakura let out a chuckle. I don't see anything funny with this!

"Sa-su-ke-kun. You really are an idiot. Have you even thought of why he is doing that?"

I stared at her giving a look which practically screamed, "What the fuck?"

"He's doing that because he feels lonely."

"W-what? Why would he feel like that? We are always there for him. No way will he feel neglected."

I tried to comprehend what she was getting at.

"No, Sasuke-kun. I didn't mean it like that. It's just that lately; you have been busy and coming home late. That's the reason he insists on sleeping here every night. He wants to be close to you. He clings to me because he feels lonely."

I stared at my sleeping son and didn't know what to say.

"He misses you." Sakura whispered.

"I-I had no idea."

I turned Kiseki towards me so he was facing my bare chest. He breathed evenly and I stared at his peaceful form.

"Da-da.." He mumbled in his sleep.

I realized how selfish I was; thinking about my needs and not considering my son's.

Screw the family business! I am taking off the whole month!

I brushed his soft raven locks and gave a kiss on top his head.

"He looks very cute." I whispered.

"Yeah, he does," Sakura chuckled.

"Let's make another one. Lots of him," I whispered and brought him closer to my broad chest.

Sakura laughed, "Sasuke-kun. We have been over this. We can't do it when our son is on the same bed. It's inap-"

"No, Sakura. I'm not talking about the sex. Though I would really love it. I just…want more children. Maybe that way, Kiseki won't feel too lonely." I looked into her emerald ones.

"Yeah. That's good."

I don't know how long I was staring at her hypnotizing eyes but I was brought back to Earth when the sleeping Kiseki started sucking on my nipple.

Fuck! He thought I was his mother!

"Oh-N-N-No no no no no!"

Sakura started laughing and Kiseki definitely did **not** want to let go of my nipple.

Oh.

Dear.

Lord.

* * *

><p>so... whattaya thank?<p>

hehe. If you guys wants to give me any plots/ideas/whatever you wanna call them, pm me! (just wanted to write this in the end so you all will remember.)

Please review.

Ja ne.

(Hugs and kisses to everyone.) ;)


	3. Chapter 3:My monster is feeling sick

hey ppl. I updated another chapter!

I totally love the reviews! I agree with you guys. Kiseki is soooooooo kawaiiii!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>(Sasu-kun's POV)<p>

So.

Dr. Haruno –Uchiha ha started going back to work after her rather long maternal leave of two years.

We haven't registered Kiseki to a day care centre yet and my mother is having the time of her life in Bahamas islands.

So.

Daddy Sasuke to the rescue!

I took my day off and have taken the responsibility as a father to babysit my child alone – for the first time ever in my life.

Sakura has given me a kiss and was off to work now. I'm still half sleeping on our bed, with my little monster lying next to me. Asleep. Or so I thought.

"DADA!"

I stood upright with a sudden noise and took a deep breath.

Kiseki was too, sitting on the bed, all teary eyed.

I scooped him up to my arms and wiped his tears, "kiseki. Stop crying. Tell Dada what happened."

He only cried harder and hugged me.

"DADA!"

"Look, if you are not gonna tell, how's Dada going to know?"

I cupped his small face and gazed at his onyx eyes.

" 'i-iseki head owiee!"

He gripped his hair and sobbed.

Concerned, I peered at his head and observed if he had hit his head somewhere again or not. Luckily, I could find none.

"Owiee! Owiee! OWIEE!" He started slapping his head with his little hand.

"Oh-no no no no no! This is not the time to be your monster-self."

I took his hand away before he can hurt himself any further.

Sigh.

Just what has gotten in to him again?

Ow. Now I remember. He used to do that when he claims to have a headache.

Do babies even have headaches?

I kissed his head and said, "okay. What does mommy do when you have a headache?"

He just stared at me, "unn?"

12 PM.

Okay, so.

I have given Kiseki his medicine and breakfast but I don't think it did much for him. Except that his crankiness has reduced.

According to Sakura, this is Kiseki's "study time" so off we are, to draw apples and bananas!

"C'mon, monster. Let's go learn ABC." I picked him up from my lap (he won't even go to his play pen. And THAT'S speaking volumes about his crankiness) and walked towards his table.

He was now sobbing and started pulling on his hair more.

"Owie! OWIE!"

"Ssshh. It will go away. I promise."

The bonding day of daddy and son pretty much sucked. I even took him took the park and the ice-cream shop he loves so much, but he won't just stop complaining about his aching head.

I tried to call Sakura asking her to make her day short to come home but the damned assistant said Sakura was busy with her scheduled surgeries.

Now it's 4.30 and Sakura would be coming home any minute.

"D-dada! OWIE!"

I was sitting on the couch with Kiseki on my lap. I started massaging his little head.

"Your head is gonna be fine. Mommy will come any minute and fix it."

I exhaled deeply with exhaustion. He really wore me out. I have been dealing with his grouchiness all day and my lunch was that freaking ice-cream I ate! Gawd. Is he like this when Sakura was taking care of him every day?

" 'iseki head owie!"

"Is that true? My baby is sick?"

Sakura stood on the doorway with a smile.

OH THANK GOD!

"MAMA! OWIEE!"

Sakura walked to us and pick the baby up.

"Let Mama kiss it better," she kissed his little head and he stopped crying.

"Mama no leave 'iseki!"

He hugged his mother and sniffed.

"Ofcourse. Mama will not leave Kiseki."

She leaned to me and gave a kiss on my lips before whispering, "sorry. I should have known he would be faking something like that on the first day of my work. But he'll get used to it."

Woah-wait!

"H-he faked it?"

"Yeah. He was missing me, alright. I'm gonna put him to bed for a nap."

I was too dumbfounded to say anything. That little monster tricked me! That cute faker!

As Sakura carried him to his bed, I swear, I SWEAR, I saw him pull out his little pink tongue at me!

* * *

><p>Haha. done.<p>

So review? Kiseki-chan says so. *Kiseki-chan does puppy eyes*


	4. Chapter 4:My cute monster falls in love

Ah. Finally done another chapter. By reading the chappy name, you can kinda guess what's gonna happen. ;)

I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! SO INSPIRING AND MOTIVATING!

and yeah. Tsuki no Sakura-11 thankyou for pointing out the mistake. I didnt realize it until you told me. I've corrected it now. I actually have a baby named Itachi in Runaway series. I guess I kinda got mixed up. Thankyou.

AND THANKS TOEVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY THIS FIC IS GETTTING SO MANY REVIEWS.

Angelndevil1 nasamaru484 (thankyou for your long review. and m soo flattered. ;p) digzzz C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only Hotaru Himura Cheriblossem (i know, he's tooo cute!) jonayells ILoveSxS

Only 9 reviews for chapter 3 huh. I'm guessing the chapter wasnt good enough.

* * *

><p>(Sasu-kun's POV)<p>

I never thought I had to worry about my little monster falling in love and all until he hit puberty. I was wrong.

At the ripe age of two years, my baby fell in love.

I'll tell you the story, just wait.

Here goes.

It was a weekend and I was enjoying my day off. Sakura was preparing lunch for a play-date (who invented that fucking term?) with Hinata who has a one year old daughter with my best friend dobe.

I was watching the ongoing football match in the living room. And kiseki was, well, being his usual monster-self; rolling on the floor with his stuffed dinosaur while punching it. I am guessing that he is playing "ninja" again.

My cute little monster.

Anyway.

The doorbell rang.

"Sasuke-kun, answer it. It's them," Sakura called out and being the obedient husband I was, I obeyed.

I opened the door only to be punched in the face. By Naruto. Who stood there grinning. All proud of himself.

"Teme, you should have seen your face. It was pricel-"

I grabbed him by the collar and growled, "What's the big idea, dobe. You want a piece-"

"Now now now, Sasuke-kun. There are kids here. You should level down your _greetings_ to a minimum," Sakura gritted her teeth and spoke from behind.

"Hn."

I let go off him and glared at him- to which he glared back.

"My god! Saya-chan is so cute!"

Sakura picked up Naruto's daughter from Hinata, who was blushing.

Saya had Hinata's purple hair, lavender eyes, her shyness and everything. The only thing she had common with Naruto was the attachment to ramen. Apparently, the dobe has been training the little baby to eat ramen without Hinata's knowledge.

Sakura gave the baby a kiss and she started to blush. She handed the baby to me, "Get them to play. And please watch them. Kiseki might get a little rough. He already "bullied" a baby at daycare."

Ah, yes. I remember the day. Kiseki was being bitchy, throwing things at kids, saying that he "wanted to color with Mama".

Sakura withdrawal symptoms.

Anyway.

Naruto and I entered the living room to watch the rest of the football match as Sakura and Hinata had their lunch.

Naruto collapse on the couch and I lowered Saya to the floor near Kiseki. I watched as he directed his attention from his dinosaur to the little girl.

He stared at her.

Stared more.

Threw the stuffed dinosaur.

Smiled.

And hugged the living day lights out of her.

"H-hey hey hey. Saya might get scared," I tried to detach Kiseki from the baby girl who was now utterly confused and in the verge of tears.

"D-dada! B-but cute beibee," he said in his cute baby voice.

Sigh.

Then Kiseki did the unexpected. He kissed Naruto's daughter. On the lips.

Great . Now my son won't even remember his fist kiss.

Dear lord.

…

Needless to say, the day carried on with Kiseki clinging on to Naruto's daughter. He wanted to do everything with her. Like playing ninja. Coloring. Eating. Heck, he even wanted to bathe with her! He also doesn't seem to stop giving her random hugs and kisses.

I am not gonna say I'm quite happy with it. I want my little monster to stay as _my_ own little monster.

Anyway.

Naruto and his family left in the evening which was followed by Kiseki's temper tantrum. Apparently, he wanted the cute baby to stay. I told Sakura about the little kissing incident and she just laughed it off.

Right now, Kiseki has gotten ready for his night time. Sakura, Kiseki and I are sitting in the living room couch with Kiseki in the middle, watching his favorite zoo program he watches. He loves animals (dinosaurs included). For some reason, he seems to be very silent. I'm guessing that he tired himself.

Then he started sobbing, "Mama! 'iseki want beibee!"

Sakura laughed, "is that so?"

I sighed and pat his little raven head, "Uncle Naruto might be angry now. Saya is Uncle Naruto's baby."

"'seki want BEIBEE!" and he burst into tears.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his little form, "ssshh. Don't cry. Mama will talk to daddy and find you a baby. You want a sister or a brother?"

"Sak-Sakura. He is in love with Naruto's daughter. He doesn't want a sibling."

She laughed. "That's what you say. But it's child psychology. Most get attached to babies when they want a sibling. See how calmed he is now when I said that."

I watched him. Yeah, she is somehow right. I'm relieved that he hasn't fallen in love with Naruto's daughter.

Sibling huh? Hn. I'm getting some sex!

"Dada look!"

I turn my gaze at the program he was watching. They were now showing a chimpanzee doing some tricks. You know, the crazy looking ones.

.

"Cute monkey. 'ISEKI WANT MONKEY!"

.

.

Oh.

My.

Balls.

.

.

Does he want a monkey sibling now?

* * *

><p>Like it? No?<p>

*pouts*

hehe.

anyway, those who are waiting for my Runaway series's last chap, it's gonna take some time. I want to post it with the first chapter of the new multi chaptered story.

Arigatou gozaimazsu.

Ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5:My cute monster is angry!

Sorry for the late update. Just didnt have any inspiration.

But now I do!

THANK FOR THE REVIEWS! LOVE YOU AL!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>I will tell you two things today.<p>

First:

I never knew that it would come to this.

I knew Kiseki would be disappointed, sad and all teary about Sakura leaving for job. But what I didn't know was he would turn to "Cranky Angry Cute Monster" mode. Like Naruto's Sage Mode. But that is him pretending to be a frog. Frogs. Yuck. Could have chosen something else, like a snake. Hn.

Anyway, back to the point. It has been a month since Sakura started going to the hospital and he _ought _to have gotten used to it. BUTT NO! He has been bitching and has been grumpy about it ever since.

I understand that Sakura has been taking care of him ever since he was born. Literally.

She alone has been feeding him, bathing him, playing ninja with him (Kiseki invented it. Don't ask.), educating him and spending every waking moment with him. And she refused to hire any nannies or maids. Which results to him being quite affectionate with her. He always cuddles with her the first full fifteen minutes after waking up, says "I lau oo" to her like every day, runs to her every time he gets hurt and whatnot. And she is the person who seems to understand his "language" more than anyone. You could have guessed that from the previous chapters.

Me? Well… He shows most of his "violent" side to me. Like pulling my chicken ass, giving me soft bites on the nose, and also sometimes runs straight towards me out of nowhere and bang his head on my stomach when I'm watching TV. He accidently even slammed his head against my crotch while doing so.*Gulp*. Let's not talk about that. But that is him being my cute little violent monster.

But my point is, he should have gotten used to Sakura not being around now. It has been a month. A month, for heaven's sake! He should get used to it by now, right? Right?

Anyway.

Second:

I bought glow-in-the-dark condoms to spice up activities in the bedroom a few months ago. Sakura just rolled her eyes at the idea but obliged since I was really into it.

C'mon. Could you blame me? I have always been curious about the image of my Presstonne Peter-san glowing in the dark. So we had heated smexxy sex. I got so excited and started _overflowing_ and broke the condom.

Guess what?

She's pregnant again!

Yep yep yep.

I nailed her _**hard**_. Her expression was unforgettable when she came crying out _**my**_ name. Hn. I'm gonna make her come like that in future endeavors.

So yeah, back to Kiseki.

He is being bitchy. Like right now.

Sakura shuttled between the closet and the dresser, as she dressed herself along the way. I was lazily lying on our bed. Kiseki was sitting right beside me. _Glaring_ at her.

He has been doing that ever since Sakura started getting ready.

She stuffed her purse with everything she needs and reached for her cell phone from the dresser beside the bed.

"Kiseki, I cannot deal with you right now. Mama is late for surgery," Sakura sighed and said as she took the phone.

She got no response from him. Instead, he intensified his glare on Sakura. Hn, Uchiha traits.

She sighed again and cupped his cheeks, "Listen, Mama will be back at 2. So why don't yo-"

Kiseki took her hand away and shouted, "KISEKI NO TALK TO MAMA!"

With that, he got out of bed and ran to his room, all the while shouting some non-sense.

Sigh.

.

"Sasuke-kun, please deal with him. I'm already late," She kissed me on the lips and smiled a little.

"Yeah. Come home soon, sweetie."

_I don't wanna deal with a bitchy Kiseki for long. He does enough to me when he's normal._

.

.

So the morning dragged on a bit.

Surprisingly, Kiseki wasn't all that bitchy. He ate his breakfast in peace, which was quite unbelievable.

I had made scrambled eggs and by the looks of it, Kiseki was loving it very much.

He downed everything that had been placed in front of him, including the vegetables and the milk.

Hn. I'm getting better at housewife-ing.

Afterwards, we painted water colors. This is one of the activities he loves the most.

I drew a huge snake for him. Worm like. Child friendly enough not to scare him.

And he painted it some cream color. Don't ask. Maybe he thought it was covered in clear mud or something. Hn. He has crazy imagination.

We ate lunch together and right now, we are playing ninja!

"'Seki fire Dada!" He laughed and chased me with a shuriken toy in one hand and a kunai toy in other. We both collapsed on the couch together and he laughed more.

He bit my shoulder softly and screamed, "DADA LOSE!"

.

We heard the door open and saw Sakura emerge from the threshold.

"Tadaima!"

I sensed a change in the atmosphere. Kiseki grew silent. He slowly climbed from my lap and walked towards the door of his room.

"Ow c'mon. Does nobody like when Mama comes home," she placed her hand on her hip and stared at Kiseki who was in the mid-step of escaping in to his room.

"Kiseki told Kiseki no talk to Mama," he whispered.

"Oh, so you're still angry? Let's settle this today."

She walked towards him and reached for him. She carried him to the couch and sat next to me.

"Will you tell why you're so angry at Mama. You were never angry at Mama," she whispered and took his little hand in hers.

He didn't give her any response, instead, watched their intertwined fingers in silence.

"Kiseki…"

"'ecause, Mama not here anymore. Kiseki miss Mama," he was now in the verge of tears and looks like the dam would break any moment now.

"Oh, is that so? Mama made a decision. How about Mama goes to work at night and Mama can spend all day here with Kiseki, huh? How does that sound?"

She smiled and his eyes widened.

"Weally?"

"Yes. Mama will spend all day with Kiseki and go to work when you sleep."

"I lau you, Mama. 'iseki sowwy." He hugged Sakura and laid his little head on her chest.

She laughed, "It's fine. So did you have a fun day together?"

"Yeah. We did lots of fun things, didn't we Kiseki?"

"NO! Kiseki no like Dada food. Dada not know how to play ninja like Mama. A-And and, Dada draw Kiseki pee-pee!"

I thought he enjoyed the day. Wait- what did he say?

"I-It wasn't your…pee-pee. It was a snake Dada drew a sna-"

His eyebrows furrowed as he pointed an accusing finger at me, "DADA DRAW KISEKI PEE-PEE!"

Great. The neighborhood knows that now.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
